Loki's Follower
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Loki is through with having to live in his brother's shadow. Now he has a plan to get the throne himself and he is not going to do it along. He will have his fiancé, Astridr the goddess of deception help him and they shall be king and queen. But will finding out the truth of what they truly are stop them? LokiXoc


Prologue

Asmundr stood at Odin's right side with the army behind them. Asmundr was in golden armor with dark red pants and a silver helmet in which his blond hair flowed down to rest on his back. Asgard was helping Midgard to defeat the Frost Giants from taking over Midgard and creating another Ice Age. The Asgardians fought long and hard to get the Frost Giants to go back to Jotunheim, but the battle was not over yet. The war continued on in Jotunheim and many Asgardians lost their lives. Odin and Asmundr fought the king and his right hand man an ended up being separated. Asmundr killed the Frost giant and heard a soft cry coming from a cave. He went to go investigate to see what it was and was surprised to find a small Frost Giant child. Asmundr slowly reached down and picked the child up. The child had blue skin with light red eyes and it softly cooed. His wife, Dagmar could not bear him any children of their own and wished every day for a child. Asmundr smiled down and the child and discovered it was a little girl.

"What Am I going to do with you little one?" Asmundr asked as he looked down.

Odin soon found Asmundr and walked into the cave. Asmundr noticed something was in Odin's arms and wonder what it was. Odin look at the child in Asmundr's arms and back up at Asmundr.

"What do you have in your arms my king?" Asmundr asked

"A child of a Frost Giant that was the King's and very small for a Frost Giant child. I see you have found one as well." Odin said

"Yes, My King. What are you going to do with the male child you have in your arms?" Asmundr asked

"I am going to raise the boy with my true blood son and they will grow up together. Maybe he can be used to bring peace to Asgard and Jotunheim someday. I already changed him to look like an Asgardian. I do understand that your wife can not bear any children of your own. So I will do the same to that female child and you can raise her as your own." Odin replied

"Thank You, My King." Asmundr said as he looked at the child in his arms.

Odin touched the child's left cheek that Asmundr was holding and the child's skin started to change from blue to the peach color of an Asgardian's. Asmundr smiled down as he watch the child's red eyes change to a light blue. When it was all down, Asmundr wrapped the child up in his black cape and headed back to Asgard with Odin. They soon walked across the Biofrost and headed to their suitable homes. Odin went to the palace to show his wife the new addition to their family. While Asmindr slowly walked back to his castle and up to his chamber. He could not remember how many times his wife and him had tried to have a child of their own, but her body would not allow it. He did not love her less. Asmundr hoped that this child would bring them more joy in their life and make them a bigger family. Asmund loved his wife for many reasons. She was a strong willed woman with a gentle heart and would protect those who she loved and deeply cared about. That was what drawn him towards her. She had amazing golden blond hair that came down to her almost her butt with hunter green eyes that anyone could get lost in. Dagmar was petite in size and had well defined curves. She always looked wonderful in her dark red dress. Dagmar was Frigga's head maid and worked hard. She would not arrive home until late at night. Asmundr decided to lay with the child and sleep until his wife arrived home. He and his wife would then pick a name out for the child.

Dagmar walked quietly through the halls up to her husband's and her chamber. She had worried about him many nights and wonder if he was alright. How she had missed him in bed with her and it would feel so cold without him there. She had fallen in love with him due to his kindness, charm, and being protective of her. Asmundr had hazel eyes with light blond hair that came down stopped at his mid back. He was tall and lean with muscles that would knock any woman off their feet. She had wished that she could give him a child and cursed her body for not letting her. Dagmar had saw Odin bring a child to the palace with him and saw the king and queen name the child Loki. How she wished to have a child of her own. She slowly walked through the door and covered her mouth with her hand. "A child for us." She said quiet as she walked over to the bed. She gentle placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and shook him He was in his golden armor with dark red pants. Asmundr opened his eyes and smiled at his wife. He gently kissed her on the lips and then looked down at the child. He handed the child over to his wife careful.

"This will be our own child. One that we will call our own and raise our own. You have made me thw happiest woman of Asgard my dear husband." Damgar said as she looked down at her new born child. A tear rolled down her right cheek and her husband whipped it away. "Now all we have to do is decided on a name for her. You must know that she is a frost giant as well." Asmundr said as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. She smiled up at him and her hunter green eyes sparkled. The little girl was very beautiful in her eyes and her husbands. To give her a name would be quit hard. Damgar's husband's name meant divine protector and she knew that she wanted to have part of the name mean divine. It then hit Damgar right on the spot. She turned to face her husband.

"How about we name her Astridr. It means divine beauty. I think it fits her very well." Damgar said

"I could not agree more my dear wife. I see you had to have divine in the name as well. It does me great honor." Asmundr replied

They both smiled down at their little girl and went to get some rest. They were going to be a wonderful family that had their wish come true. Asmundr and Damgar were going to be the parents fof a wonderful child.


End file.
